What Happens Now?
by Mysica
Summary: Draco Malfoy is returning to Hogwarts! During Harry's seventh year, Draco may yet prove useful... But will it be for Harry or the Dark Lord? DMGW for now, more plot to be added


-1 "Draco Malfoy is going back to Hogwarts?!" Arthur Weasley said angrily as he slammed the Daily Prophet down on the cherry wood table that was in his kitchen, at the moment holding his, his wife's, his daughter's, and his son's breakfast dishes. "I don't think you should go to back to school, Ginny," Molly said softly to her daughter, a weak smile on her face as she didn't want this to form into an argument. Ginny gasped angrily, putting down the orange juice glass as she complained "But mum! That is absolutely not fair. Ron is going back for his 7th year, and I can't go for my 6th?! That is absolute rubbish." Arthur shook his head angrily, drinking his coffee quickly, not caring that it was burning his tongue as he was just full of anger at the moment.

Ginny crossed her arms as she knew that she had won that argument, but Ron had to butt in. "But, she is younger than me, more naive. She got taken control of in her second year by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So you never know what could happen now!" His deep voice was muffled by the toast he was chewing on, and Ginny shot him a glare that meant 'If you don't choke on that toast, I will kill you personally.' Molly nodded in agreement with her son as she replied "Ronald is right, Ginny. It happened before, and something worse can happen again…" Ginny was outraged! She stood up, and looked down at all three of them and said loudly "If I am not allowed to go back to Hogwarts, I will find a way back. Watch!" Then she stormed out of the kitchen, heading up to her room.

That was the argument that had happened about 3 and a half weeks ago at the Burrow. Horrible fight, it was, but her parents decided to let her go as long as her brother kept an eye on her as good ol' Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, especially since Dumbledore was gone. Ginny thought that it didn't matter; of course she was extremely depressed at the funeral when she had attended and no one would speak horribly of Dumbledore with her around, but it wasn't something that had her depressed… What was that depressed her most? The fact that many of her friends were not back for the 6th year at the wonderful school… Well, it was a wonderful school all in all, if you thought about it.

Hogwarts was a second home to almost all the students whom attended Hogwarts, and to some it was the only place that they actually felt at home or welcomed at. Ginny was one of the people that felt as if this school was their second home, as she had pretty much grown up there. And Ginny Weasley had grown up, all right; physically and mentally.

At the moment this female was sitting under a tree across the lake, her legs used as a small table as she had a sketch book resting on it, and a pencil at hand. She was pretty much doodling at the moment random things she saw around the lake, but her honey brown eyes kept stopping at Draco Malfoy. The one that her parents wanted her to stay away from, the one that Ron would tell her parents if she spoke to, the one that almost every single girl had slept with, the bad boy… The one and only Draco Malfoy.

She shook her head slightly, her red hair slightly getting in her face as it was loose, and moved with the light breeze. She, of course, had gotten a haircut, and it was right between the bottom of her shoulder blades and shoulders, long layered, and side swept bangs that covered her left eye from time to time. Her face looked more mature, delicate, fragile, innocent, but if you really knew this female, she was anything but innocent.

The light freckles on her face, giving her that younger look, but stood out much more when blushing; her long eyelashes around her eyes, having those lashes that girls envied, along with the body. Thanks to Qudditch, she was slim and had some muscle on her thin body. She stood up to a simple 5'6", so she wasn't the tallest girl you would know, but she was busty if she could say so herself. She somehow managed to have a large chest that got stared at when she was wearing a shirt that was a bit too tight, but she managed to try to cover it up with her long black Gryffindor robes, but it didn't always work out as it did get hot.

Her body had the shape of an hour glass, just not perfect. She did have a bit of 'love handles', but she would hate to be anorexic… At the moment she was wearing her uniform; a white button up shirt, the red and yellow tie loose around her neck, the black ruffled skirt which was a bit shorter than it was supposed to be, white knee highs, and dress shoes. So she did not get her skirt dirty, she was sitting on her black robes, of course, which she could always wash easily.

She looked up once more, her eyes showing that she was out of it at the moment, just staring at the horizon. She couldn't wait until Quidditch started up once more, it would be great. They would play against the Slytherins first, which would be lots of fun as they were great competition! Well, first of all she had to get the Chaser spot once more as the new Capitan didn't like her that much, but Ginny did have great skills for it… She shook her head once more to get out of that thought, but her eyes stopped on Draco, and did not look away, just not yet.

* * *

All summer he spent cooped up in his mansion, his father scolding him every time he saw him. "You let that _snake _get your glory... I warned you to watch Severus, I told you he was up to something. But you never listen!" Draco always slightly cowered as his father finished, as he prepared for the beating. He thought he was used to beatings, he had gotten them all the time growing up, but now that he was an "adult" and had screwed up, he got it much worse. His father left bruises all over him, and Draco started counting down the days until he was back at Hogwarts.

Lucius was never one to be kind. He raised his son the proper way, with all the values of a true wizard. When Voldemort had given his son the most important task of killing Dumbledore, Lucius had been overjoyed. His son would be the hero of this war, and he couldn't be more proud... Until Draco screwed it up. He hesitated, he gave up. Lucious almost disowned him. But no, he was his son, his flesh and blood. But he would be damned if he let his son get away without punishment. So for the three months that Draco was home, he got beaten, he worked like a house elf, and barely got food. If his son was going to be a traitorous dog, then he would be treated as such.

But finally August came, and Draco was free to leave to Hogwarts, but with the express orders to shape up and do some right this year. He was to prove to his father that he was a true Malfoy, or he was not to come back. So he sat by himself on the train, reading through his books, then simply staring out the window. He had to do something right... But how could be prove to his father that he was trying? That he wasn't an embarrassment to the family name?

Grumbling to himself, he now wandered around Hogwarts' grounds, anxious to find someone to talk to about this, but knowing it would only further taint his father's name if anyone knew. So he remained quiet, just walking along the lake. His blond hair had grown longer over the months, now brushing his shoulders when down. He had it pulled with a black ribbon on of his face, and his face had thinned out, looking more like his father every day. He had always thought himself attractive, but now as he aged, he felt better and better. His body had grown as well, from the Quidditch training. His chest was not broad as well as his shoulders, and his arms were nicely shaped. He knew as he walked women watched him, and he enjoyed it.

He glanced across the lake, careful not to look as if he were trying to find someone, but his eyes settled on the Weasley girl. She had grown as well over the summer, he saw, as he looked down her body. He smirked. The one girl he couldn't have. Well, maybe he would change that this year. With Potter out of the picture, the youngest Weasley would be all his... As long as he kept that annoying brother of hers out of the picture...

He noticed her glance up at him and he grinned, his eyes narrowing slightly as he caught her gaze. Nodding slightly, he turned his face back to the path ahead of him, smirking slightly. Yes, this would be easier than he thought...


End file.
